Eras
There are great periods of time that are importants to the Nami Dori timeline. Rule of the Pondera Pre-Nami Dori Roughly 20 BG. The Land is a very small and primitve land with no law or government. There are two main villages, one in the center of The Land, and One near the Lake. In the Astra World, Demongo kills all of the people in the Universe, and plots to take over the Chi World with his wife, Maljevian. Nami and Dori's Time Roughly 0 DG. This is the Era in which Nami and Dori live. It is roughly 50 years in length. During this Era, the Nokia Trees fall from the sky, Demongo is defeated. and Ganieze is seen for the first and last times in history. Post-Nami Dori Roughly 50 AG, Amadien is born, Rhyden comes from 50 years in the future with the Titan armor. In a battle with Dori, they cause planetary damage, splitting The Land into several continents. Roughly 70 AG. This is the time of Amadien's Adulthood. The Nokia Trees have resumed their floating role at this time. The Great Ones' Time Roughly 100 AG. This is the Era of The Great Ones. In this time, Rhyden is defeated, and The Land is turned into a Kingdom. This is when law and government is invented. By this time, several civilizations have risen. Villages have appeared in the mountains, forest and desert, and the villages in the center of The Land and the Lake have become cities. A Castle resides in the center of the Central City. Tain and Ray's Time Roughly''' 500 AG'. By now, the Kingdom's goverment has become currupt and power hungry. After Tain and Ray achieve Holy, they guide the Kingdom in the right path, restore peace and order. By now, all of the villages have become cities. They are recorded in history as heroes. By now, Guardians were a thing of the past, having the The Trees becomming nothing but a legend by now. In this time, Chi was known as "Holy." Rule of the Spirits The Spirits' Time Roughly' 600 AG'. A high priest obtains the Titan Armor and preaches about his own ideas of how the Universe works. The trees are obliterated and replaced with The 11 Spirits. Ganieze returns as the Spirit of Holy. The Astra Universe is recycled into an Underworld for the wicked. Distant Future Roughly' 1000 AG'. Ghanast and his team ventures to the source of the mysterious flood, which happens to be ice melting to a mysterious flame. They put out of the fire and restore the world back to normal, all the islands becomming one land again. Ghanast is recorded in history as a hero. This about the time that Magic was a rare power and the staffs were long lost. By now, internal elements were no longer being developed in humans, making Chi Energy more common in training dojos. At this time, Chi was called "Soul Energy." Rule of the Elixir Emerald Modern Time Roughly' 2000 AG'. Far Distant Future Roughly' 3000 AG'''. Space travel and planet travel is common now. When the planet is threatened by a twisted evil named Evan, it is up to Tidal and his team to stop him, and destroy the source of power, The Elixir Emerald, which happens to be a future Poison, similar to Echo. Tidal dies upon the destruction of the Emerald, and is recorded in history as a hero.